A Magic Battle!
by Jay DralaconAKAPower Skull Kid
Summary: Sensei and I duke it out on AIM after him teaching me Magic. Make sure you give Sensei credit, too! ;)


Power Skull Kid: Why don't we have a duel

Power Skull Kid: Why don't we have a duel? With magic?

ZeldaSensei: Okay! Do we need a referee?

Power Skull Kid: No... But only use magic I know, okay?

Power Skull Kid: The stuff you taught me.

ZeldaSensei: Kay! Let's begen on the count of 3.....

ZeldaSensei: 1....

ZeldaSensei: 2.....

ZeldaSensei: 3.....BEGIIIIIN!!!

ZeldaSensei: *Starts charging a Din's fire*

Power Skull Kid: OK! *concintrates, then floats in the air*

ZeldaSensei: *let's loose Din's Fire*

ZeldaSensei: *Charges up a fireball*

Power Skull Kid: *fights back with ice beam*

ZeldaSensei: *they hit each other, and both fizzle*

ZeldaSensei: *throws another fireball*

Power Skull Kid: *Counters with his fireball*

ZeldaSensei: *the fireball hit's Sensei* AGH! 

Power Skull Kid: Are you ok?

ZeldaSensei: Yes....Let's continue!

Power Skull Kid: *heals Sensei*

ZeldaSensei: Thank you! *concentrates, then starts flying*

ZeldaSensei: *uses Light Magic*

Power Skull Kid: *Let's loose a Ball of Purple Light* purple, my trademark! ^_^

ZeldaSensei: ^-^ *the two balls of energy meet each other, and make a small explosion*

ZeldaSensei: *throws a ball of ice*

Power Skull Kid: *charges energy* Chant; Nayhu, Daen, niFaer'hor, cren, biki, biki, homo....CRENN!!!

ZeldaSensei: *tries to dodge, but is hit* 

ZeldaSensei: *quickly recovers, and throws a ball of fire*

Power Skull Kid: *quickly rases Nayru's love*

ZeldaSensei: *the ball hits the shield, but dissapears*

Power Skull Kid: Ha!

Power Skull Kid: *Charges Ice*

ZeldaSensei: Hmmm.....

ZeldaSensei: *throws another, but it also dissapears*

ZeldaSensei: Ah! Yes....

ZeldaSensei: Cren mina, fitol biki. Cren, Holsa, chim, MIIIINAAAAAAA!

ZeldaSensei: *a ball of black energy is hurled at SK*

ZeldaSensei: I'm the Phantom Sage!

Power Skull Kid: OH NO!!!!!!!!!*shild brakes**is thrown to ground*

ZeldaSensei: You okay?

ZeldaSensei: *flies over to SK*

Power Skull Kid: Yes...

Power Skull Kid: Good move.

ZeldaSensei: ^-^

ZeldaSensei: *heals SK*

Power Skull Kid: Thanks! Daen, Faer'hor, ni Nahyu, fitol mina , vir tempus cren, mina biki no homini, zél, fitol!

ZeldaSensei: Where're you going?

Power Skull Kid: look behind you...

ZeldaSensei: *turns around*

ZeldaSensei: WHOA!

Power Skull Kid: BOO! *flies up*

ZeldaSensei: AAH!

Power Skull Kid: *fires Ice ball*

ZeldaSensei: *counters with fire*

Power Skull Kid: Hey, Sensei?

ZeldaSensei: Yes?

Power Skull Kid: this Italic thing, it's cause I'm getting the hang of magic, right?

ZeldaSensei: Yep!

Power Skull Kid: ok. and... can I just fire with concintrating once i get the hang of it?

ZeldaSensei: Yes!

ZeldaSensei: I was going a little easier on you before, cause you were new!

Power Skull Kid: Well, thanks!

ZeldaSensei: ^-^

Power Skull Kid: I have no more magic spells! eep!

ZeldaSensei: Hey....wanna put this battle on FF.net?

Power Skull Kid: Sure! Later!

ZeldaSensei: ^-^

Power Skull Kid: *makes light beam*

ZeldaSensei: *dodges it*

Power Skull Kid: *shoots countless light balls*

ZeldaSensei: *dodges all but one of them, and that one hits him. he jumps off the ground and throws countless fireballs*

Power Skull Kid: *is struck by every one*

ZeldaSensei: Whoa! Are you okay?

Power Skull Kid: I wasn't going to resort to this.. but I have no choice!

ZeldaSensei: Uh-oh.......

Power Skull Kid: Come back through time, aid me in my quest! Help me through this time of need, MAJORA!!!!!!!!

ZeldaSensei: Oh no

Power Skull Kid: *falls to ground*

ZeldaSensei: What's...wrong?

ZeldaSensei: *Majora comes up and whips Sensei*

Power Skull Kid: My energy is spent... just like you said. I'm sorry...

ZeldaSensei: *uses Divine Healing on SK, which heals you COMPLETELY*

Power Skull Kid: Di...divine Healing?!?!?

ZeldaSensei: *Majora Whips Sensei even more*

Power Skull Kid: *calls back Majora*

Power Skull Kid: I'm so sorry...

ZeldaSensei: It's...okay....*uses Divine Healing on himself* Well............YOU WIN!

Power Skull Kid: I won???

ZeldaSensei: Yep!

Power Skull Kid: I'm so sorry! What was I thinking, getting Majora!?!?!?!

ZeldaSensei: You used a little more strategy, and you almost beat me!

ZeldaSensei: ::claps:: Very good!

Power Skull Kid: Will you still teach me, Sensei?

ZeldaSensei: *stops using magic skills* Teach you more Magic?

Power Skull Kid: Yes. Will you still be my Teacher?

ZeldaSensei: Of COURSE I will!

ZeldaSensei: ^-^

Power Skull Kid: Thank-you!

ZeldaSensei: Welcome!


End file.
